The present invention relates to an improved circuit tester construction and more particularly to an extensible ground pin and related structure.
By way of background, there are in existence the old type of electrical outlets for receiving only two prongs of an electrical lead, and there are also in existence receptacles which in addition receive a ground pin. The electrical circuit tester of the present invention is intended to measure the various characteristics of the electrical wiring leading to the electrical outlet. The circuitry and its intended functions are completely disclosed in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 936,684, filed Nov. 26, 1986. The present subject matter is directed to structure for permitting the circuit tester to be used with conventional two prong outlets and also for those which have a socket for additionally receiving a ground pin.